The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium zonale and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sil Linus’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Weener, Germany during Summer 2001. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars that have unique flower coloration, dark green-colored foliage, and a vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Kitty’, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type light violet-colored flowers with small medium red-colored spots, dark green-colored foliage, and low to very low vigor, compact, and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Lady’, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type light pink-colored flowers with bright medium red-colored spots, dark green-colored foliage, and very low vigor, compact, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2002 in a controlled environment at Weener, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2002 at Weener, Germany and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.